Who I Am
by porkchopMD
Summary: Sometimes the most important lessons are learned when we hit our lowest. Those lessons shape us into who we are meant to be. There is no divine map as our choices light our way through the pages of our story. We all have one beginning and one ending however, we have a long way to go till the end. Let's make it a story worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Mt. Rainier National Park Washington, March 4** **th** **1991, 12pm**

It was the dead of night in Mt. Rainier National park however the forest was alive with an eerie presence that made wildlife and fauna alike on edge. You see moments ago the moon was hanging in the sky as a pale pearl that lulled all under it into a well-deserved sleep. Then it happened an almost primal scream of agony roared through the forest as the moon bled crimson cascading a blanket of red across the forest. Creature nearby ran away with those few brave enough to go see the disturbance of their sleep.

 **Camp (Unknown)**

A medium-sized camp of approximately 50 young girls to young adults were gathered around the only adult woman in the camp. This woman looked to be in her early 20s approximately 24 with auburn locks that cascaded with sweat down to her mid back. Along with her hair her pale-peach colored skin was coated in a film of sweat as her face was scrunched up in extreme discomfort. This woman known as Artemis is the goddess of the moon, chastity, and childbirth.

Now you may be wondering how and why someone of her caliber may be in such a state. Well not too long ago she was approached by the Fates whom predicted a child would be born of the moon. Said child will have the power to change the Fates of those that come into contact with them. That they shall be marked as a sign of their power. With this in mind Artemis search for a way to bring forth such a child. After several months of searching she found the perfect candidate for this task, his name Milo Argentum. Milo or miles to those close to him a kind man that worked for a small town police force near Seattle, on one of his routine patrols he spotted Anna Demos (Artemis) in a spot of trouble with a small group of three muggers. He stepped into action arresting the three and taking them into custody. He later met up with her and got to known the young woman on a couple of dates. Leading to the current predicament as after she got what she wanted she disappeared without a trace.

"My Lady thou art doing good just a few more pushes and thou child shall be born, just breath." Said one of the young women surrounding the goddess. This woman's name is Zoe Nightshade she is the second in command of the group of young women after Artemis herself. "Zoe…How about you push something the size of a melon out your uterus that is one forth the size, WHILE I TELL YOU TO JUST BREATH *grunt*!" Artemis said as she pushed out a beautiful baby boy that had a small patch of auburn hair and an equally small baby girl with slightly more hair on her head. As her children were cleaned up she spotted a small crescent shaped birth mark on the girls left butt cheek. "Hand me my daughter Zoe." She spoke with a little more energy as her second in command did so. As she takes hold of her daughter said girl opens her eyes for the first time showing her dazzling amethyst eyes full of curiosity to her mother. She then reached up and grabbed with her chubby hands a tuft of Artemis's hair giggling as she slightly pulled causing slight discomfort to her mother. "She's beautiful but delicate like a flower, Lilian Demos as you will be the flower that bring great change to this world and all she meets." Artemis says as Lilian yawns and falls to a restful sleep in the cradle of her mother's arms as her heart and body heat lull her to sleep.

After the newborn girl fell to hypos spell of sleep did Zoe approach her matron with the first born of Artemis. "My lady what of thou firstborn what shall ye do with him?" she asked as she held the minutes old baby boy. "What of him just leave him with that man Milo as I already have my prize. We will be leaving at first light so everyone head to bed." She said as she and her newborn daughter Lilian headed into her tent for the night, leaving Zoe standing there holding her matron's son. Zoe sighs as she has everyone clean up head to sleep as she had to make a quick I.M. to lord Hermes.

 **Argentum Residence 5am March 5** **th** **, 1991**

Officer Milo Argentum was finishing getting ready for his shift at the precinct as he was about to take his first sip of coffee there came a knocking at his door. Once at the door he opened it to reveal a small basket with an equally small bundle that moved. Being the cop he was he carefully peeled away the blanket that ensnared the hidden item to reveal a small baby boy with a note on the blanket.

 _Dear Officer Argentum,_

 _It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you of the passing of Anna Demos. As late last night on her way home she was attacked by a small gang that mugged her before stabbing her. She was then rushed to the hospital where she went into labor. It was touch and go for a while, however she was stable enough to deliver your son. The sad news is that we lost her before we could deliver the second child a girl. Do to the loss of Ms. Demos no name was given to your son. I do hope this message and your son reaches you._

 _Sincerely Herald Mes_

After reading the small note and letting a few small tears cascade from his face he brought his son into his home. He called his closest friend Phil Parsons *1* who came over as he had no plans for the day except watching his newly adopted son and daughter Vali and Rose. Vali was five and Rose was only two, he came from an abusive home where his father beat, starved and neglected Vali. Having enough he grab what he could then ran as far as he could. A week earlier Phil found him and opened his home to Vali which he excepted them whole heartedly. Later after work he went with a close female friend of his named Samantha who taught him what to do and what to buy. He named his son Regis Ignis Argentum after his uncle whom also pasted away recently. As the weeks came changed into months then years, Milo fell in love with and married Samantha who raised Reggie as her own son and with her own bundle of joy that was born approximately two years after Reggie.

Her name being Olivia Argentum do to her being born a few months before their wedding. However, on Reggie's seventh birthday both his father and stepmother Sam were killed by a mad man wielding a short sword that radiated a dark aura, attacked the small family on a trip through the Mt. Rainier National Park. Reggie survived due to his parents shielding him and his sister whilst knocking the sword from his hand. He in a fit of rage somehow summoned a blade and cut the man down however, he did sustain a few injuries and various bit marks all over his body. It wasn't until much later he was later found by his Uncle/Godfather Phil caked in the blood of the man whom took his family from him. He took him and his sister in and helped him get over the grief of his loss and found him a trainer in the Martial Arts. However, due to his business Reggie, Vali and Rose were left in the hands of their home school teachers and nannies. On his eighth birthday Vali and Rose both transferred to new school areas as to further their education as they understood things better and faster.

Reggie and Rose still kept in touch via email and other social medias, mostly him asking how classes went and so on. As time went on Reggie started to see Rose as more than just a friend however so as to not ruin their friendship he kept his budding feeling deep down. Soon Rose told him of a cute boy she liked and wanted to date. This hurt Reggie fiercely as he never had a chance to tell her how he really felt. By his thirteenth birthday Reggie had made contact with a underground fight club. At first Reggie wanted nothing to do with it however do to his past traumas and was in need of an outlet. His first match was against a man five years older than him named Victor. During the match they were evenly matched until the third round where Victor stopped pulling his punches and fought more seriously, slowly bludgeoning Reggie black and bloody. It was then Reggie felt a feeling he hadn't felt since that trip to the Mt. Rainer. Fear.

That's when he heard it a voice that told him _'what is there to be afraid of you have all the power you need. Turn and face him don't give an inch. Advance. Retreat and you will age. Be afraid and you will die.'_ It was then that Reggie felt a great power surge from within him. At this point Victor was upon him once more with his fist pulled back ready to strike. As his fist was to make contact Reggie fainted to the side at the last second and into Victors guard bringing his fist into a powerful uppercut that rocketed Victor from the ground and into the air. Stunned from the hit Victor had no time to recover as Reggie appeared before him leg drawn up in an axe like fashion to which he dropped it implanting it into his abdomen knocking him to the ground and subsequently unconscious.

Do to his win Reggie was paid nearly a grand or a thousand dollars, he was also offered a promoter to help him get fights. He decided to continue fighting as he didn't want to leech of his uncle's money forever and wanted to have something to be able to support his sister with.

By fourteen he was able to run a marathons length (138,435ft) in 3:13:30 (hours: minutes: seconds), do ten reps of two hundred pounds' bench press, as well ten reps of twenty sit ups and pushups. Reggie also took some mixed martial arts classes in Muay Thai, Judo, and Krav Maga becoming a second Dan: Black belt with Red embroidery in each. He also took kendo and archery classes which he excelled in. He could use his chi/touki for about three heavy attacks or for thirty-minutes of hand-to-hand. He developed a few techniques from watching anime and reading manga. Reggie due to all this grow like a weed and stood at a height of five foot seven inches, he has his auburn hair in a short but spiky style, his lilac eyes held a defiant look within them, his build was that of a swimmer and bodybuilder mix. As his body got stronger so did his mind unfortunately he still had his disabling dyslexia. He also gained the ability to gauge a person's strength compared to his. This had the added effect of allowing Reggie to see the strength levels of those around him. He learned that his base strength is approximately twenty-eight hundred and at full power his power sky rocketed to sixteen thousand six hundred sixty.

 **Present Time 06/09/2009**

Reggie was leaving school for the year as school had let out for summer break as he was leaving his best friend Jessica (Jessie) MacGrath. Reggie has known Jessie since his ninth birthday when he stumbled upon he in the woods surrounding the town. She was eight at the time and had apparently gotten separated from her mother and was crying until Reggie showed up and helped her find her mom, since then they have been the best of friends. Jessie is seventeen years old as her birthday had just passed on the seventh of June, she stood at five foot four inches tall. She has hair that looks like amber waves of grain in a field in Kanas, her eyes the shade of clear azure sky during a nice spring day. Her peach skin showed no visible blemishes, like all teenage girls her body was budding into the flower she is meant to be. Her measurements are 32-20-35 and whilst she knew she was attractive she never seemed interested in the boys in the school (but if one were to pay close enough attention they would notice that she would blush when Reggie looked at her and vice versa).

"So Reg. Any plans for the break?" ask Jessie as she stole a few key glances at Reggie as they walked to the public bus stop. "Well~ I" Reggie started "HEY GUYS!" yelled out Jackson Evergreen or Jack as his two best friends called him as he hobbled to them on his crutches. "So Reggie how's it hanging?" he greeted his first friend, you see Reggie met Jack when he was in middle school when he was being bullied for his crutches. Let's just say that those kids never picked on kids with disabilities again (mostly because they became some for a few months). "Oh you know long and a little to the left." Reggie said as he chuckled at his dirty joke. Jack sighed with a headshake as Jessie blushed as strained her eyes trying to take a quick peek.

"Yo man you can't talk that way in front of a young lady." Jack said as scolded his friend. "What do you mean?" Reggie asked as he looked confused, "Never mind so I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to this summer camp I go to ever summer." Jack said in excitement looking for any que of agreement. "Sure I'm down. I have no plans anyway." Said Reggie as he looked to Jessie for an answer. "Sure my mom's out of town for the summer anyways for business. I just need to send a quick text to her." She said as she sent a quick text and received a text back. "She says it's ok." Jessie said excited as she puts her phone away. "Cool let's go get packed as meet at my place. By the way where is this camp Jack?" Reggie asked as they waited for the bus. "It's at 3. 141 Farm Road, Montauk New York. Here's a postcard." Jack said as he shows them a small worn postcard of a typical camp with the camp name on it. "Camp Half-blood huh. Well gotta give them props for originality. So I'll order some plane tickets when I'm done packing." Reggie said as the bus arrived and the three boarded.

The bus ride was pretty standard the three friends talked about grades, family and etc. Reggie and Jessie learned of Jack's cousin Grover whom lived in New York and would be at the camp this summer. When the time came for the three to depart they immediately went to pack and headed to Reggie's house.

 **06/10/2009 5p.m**

The plane ride from Seattle to New York had lasted three hours and the small group of friends just gotten their luggage, they hailed a cab to go as close to their destination as they could. Reggie noticed it was storming pretty hard, as they arrived they heard a crash and screaming as they climbed the hill to said camp. "Jessie…Jack head to the camp and get help I will see what's going on." Reggie said as he charged back down the hill before any arguments could take place.

 **Minutes earlier Jackson Family**

Sally Jackson her son Perseus a.k.a. Percy Jackson and his best friend Grover Underwood were speeding down the highway to camp Half-Blood, fleeing from a shadowy figure when disaster struck. Literally. A bolt of lightning struck the front of the car frying the engine block, flipping the car and totaling the vehicle. As Sally and Percy both crawled out of the wreckage hauling Grover along the way, Percy caught a glimpse of the figure chasing them. The Figure stood an even eight foot in height with a body as thick as an immature redwood tree. Its arms as thick as an oak tree and legs to match.

Sally seeing the figure hurried her son and unconscious friend up the barrier hill. However, the beast sensed their location via sent and let loose a roar that shook Percy to his core. "I-is that P-pas…" he started as the beast began its lumbering charge at the trio, "No Percy. Names have power. Listen its sight is terrible it relies on scent to track its targets, but once it starts charging it can't change directions." Sally said as she waited for the right time to make her move. Fifteen feet…Ten…Five "Percy Move Now!" she said as she dodged to the side. Once she righted herself she noticed that the beast was now going strictly after her son and his unconscious friend. As she knew that no matter what there was no way for her to warn him in time "PERCY!" she shouted as it was in arms reach.

 **Present time**

"Geronimo!" Shouted a new comer that sounded distinctively male in origin, as he sends a powerful straight punch into the bullman's torso launching him back to the road in a tumbling heap. As Sally and Percy got a better look at the new comer they notice he looked to be around Percy's age maybe a bit older, with auburn hair waring pair of blue jeans and a red Tee-shirt as he tossed his black leather zip up jacket to the ground. "Hey you folks okay?" he asked as he turned to look at them with a small smile. "Yes we are, but we have to move that will only anger it come on." Sally said as she shook off the shock she felt. The beast seemed to agree as he got up and roared at the young man. "Don't worry about me just get to safety. I Got This." He said and even though Sally couldn't see his face she knew his eyes held a fierce gaze of determination. "No you'll only get hurt. I couldn't bear the thought someone I just met risking their life for mine or my son's." she said as tried to urge the youth to rethink his decision.

"Regis… My name is Regis Ignis Argentum, but my friends call me Reggie. Also don't worry as I said before." Reggie said as the beast approached and swung his tree like arm at him, as Ms. Jackson screamed only for him to duck under the attack at the last second. He then let loose a combo of attacks that stuck the beast back a few feet. "Damn it's like hitting a damn tree." Reggie said as he shook his now sore hands.

" **MOAR~!** " it roared as it prepared to charge again this time before it could it was hit in the face by a semi-large stone (like the size of a softball). It turned to see Percy whom was the one that through the stone only to get slugged again with a smaller but still large stone. "He ground chuck. I ate your cousins!" he shouted angering the creature that then charged at him. "Oh no you don't" Reggie said as he went to intercept only to be caught off guard and swatted away by the beast into the reclining tree line. As Percy watched in fear as the beast lumbered towards him and Grover (who he set against a nearby tree) he prepared to jump. As he was about to jump the unthinkable happened, his mother the only light in his life pushed him out of the way getting snatched up by the beast. "MOM NO!" he shouted "Percy I love y…" she said before she vanished in a cloud of golden dust. "MOM~!" Percy shouted.

 **Same Time Reggie**

Reggie awoke after a few seconds to find himself out of sight of the beast and his targets. He arose with a slight difficulty as his head spun _'probably a slight concussion'_ he thought as he shook off the hit as best he could. "MOM NO!" he heard probably from the kid Parry or whatever his name is which meant he was in trouble. "Alright no more mister nice guy." Reggie said as he infused a small amount of chi/touki into his muscles then doing a quick backwards summersault onto the tree he was laying against. Launching himself toward the fight with the speed of a cannonball.

 **Camp Hill Entrance**

Percy in a fit of rage charged the beast letting loose his rage in a fury of hard punches, each breaking the skin on his knuckles. He the grasped the horns atop its head pulling back with all his might. This caused the beast to try and shake him off allowing Percy to snap off one of the horns and loose his grip falling to the ground behind the monster. The beast enraged by the loss of its horn turned and raised its leg to stomp on the head of the insufferable brat. However, before he could he heard a noise coming from the woods in front of him. His curiosity was met with a powerful blow to the stomach that pierced all the way through his back. In its last few seconds of life it stumbled back and turned to see Reggie standing there caked in blood, "Now you know what it's like to be gourd. Tell your friends." He said as the beast let loose a weak roar exploding into a cloud a gold dust. Once the dust cloud settled upon the ground Reggie turned to see that Perry was unconscious, letting loose a sigh he grabbed the younger kid and began his trek back up the hill.

Once he was at the gate that lead into the camp and passed through it, he experienced a slight sensation that something was pushing him back. He turned seeing the air around the gate shift like ripples in a calm clear lake. Facing forward as the sound of people approaching grew louder, he saw his friends Jessie and Jack _'That hit must have takin a bigger toll on my than I thought. Jack looks like a plastic surgery gone wrong.'_ Reggie thought. Jack Now has the legs of a goat as did many others coming towards them, however the weirdest was a Horse-man galloping toward the two. At this point Reggie's mind as if to say that's it I'm out shut down causing him and to a lesser extent Pricilla to fall face first into the ground.

 **Dreamscape**

Reggie opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of chaos and destruction as two what can only be described as divine beast raged in an endless conflict. A mighty eagle that swooped down with rending talons and beak spear letting loose a piercing thunderous war cry to its foe. As a majestic stallion bared its twin mighty hammers in a roar of defiance toward its skyward foe. Challenging the avian ruler to test the might of its resolve. As this conflict continued a third beast watched from the side lines as if to only attack if provoked. The creature in question was a Crow draped in shadow with crimson eyes of blood that radiated the fires of the underworld. As Reggie proceeded to watch on he caught a glimpse of a sickly black shade, that extruded an evil aura consume the crow as it fought valiantly only to succumb to the influence of the substance and let loose its own war cry and attack the two weakened beast.

" **Hahaha. Yes, fight…Destroy…Weaken yourselves**." a voice that sounded as though it came from the deepest darkest pit of evil echoed throughout the area. Reggie tried to locate it only to be ensnared and incased in the same darkness that consumed the crow. As if the substance had a mind of its own forcefully turned Reggie, as he gazed upon the being responsible he felt an emotion he hadn't felt since he was seven. FEAR.

" **Ah. If it isn't my great grandson. It is so nice to meet you. Pleasantries aside do you like what you see.** " As if the substance was the beings hand turned him towards the fight showing a now weakened and tired trio of beasts with numerous wounds that marked their bodies of the battle that occurred. "What…Who are you and why are you doing this." Reggie said as he struggled against the ever ensnaring darkness. " **Don't Bother. Your current strength is insufficient to break your bindings. Just except your fate and allow my darkness to consume your soul.** " The voice said as the blackness consumed his form at a more rapid pace. The scene changed to a vision of all of Reggie's family and friends being consumed by the same darkness. As each one of his precious people fell and disappeared into ashen specks of darkness till only Jessie was left. She looked towards Reggie for help with eyes full of fear and tears looking to him for help. As the darkness reached her neck she excepted her fate, "Reggie I want you to know… I love y…" was all she could say before she to evaporated into ashen darkness.

This brought Reggie to tears and for a moment he forsook his fear for rage, as his bindings shattered he turned to face the being let loose a roar of anger that promised unimaginable pain. His voice shattered the vision as he channeled his full might as well as summoning a familiar looking sword to which he channeled his power into it " **BEGONE!** " he roared swinging the blade dispelling the dream banishing the being with an explosion and subsequently waking Reggie.

 **06/11/2009 7:00A.M.**

It was early morning as the songs of nature played through the trees. It was a warm seventy degrees Fahrenheit with a slight cooling breeze. The birds greeting song awoke many to hear their splendorous ballad to the morning. As the suns light creeped across the ground waking everything it touched. Soon the light touched the twelve cabins however, when the light touched the seventh cabin it glistened like a good guy smile almost. Finally, the light entered camps medical tent waking those inside. Reggie woke in a cold sweat, he was about to rise up out of the bed only to notice a weight on his stomach and chest.

Angling himself enough to see what it was he saw that what was weighing him down was Jessie. He started to wake her up as she cutely rubbed the sleep from her eyes, noticing her friend was awake she rushed him into a tight hug. "Reggie I was so worried about you… I mean who cares that an idiot like you is awake, you could die for all I care." She started before letting go of him and looking away with a blush pout. Reggie chuckled at this before he wrapped her back in a one arm hug rubbing her back as he did. "I'm glad you cared about my health as much as you do." He said as he gave a sincere smile making her hide her blushing face in his chest muttering idiot. After a quick apology from Reggie she left and closed the curtains so he could get changed quickly. Fully dressed he and Jessie headed out as a younger girl with blonde hair came in to check on the other kid from the night before.

Jessie and Reggie were greeted by their friend Jack as they walked aimlessly around the camp. He decided to give them a tour of the camp which ended at the Big house as he called it. There they saw a man in his mid-thirties in a wheelchair and another in his late twenties playing a card game at a table. Once in view they were greeted by the man in the wheelchair whose name they learned is Chiron, the other waved them off lazily as he said for them to call him Mr. D. After introducing themselves to the men only to be waved off by Mr. D whom stated that he didn't care what their names are. Reggie in a rash smartass decision decided to say "at least our names don't sound like stripper names." This had two responses the first was a gasp from his friends and Chiron, the second Mr. D turned and glared at him as an aura of insanity drapes over him. "What was that **_Boy_**." Question Mr. D almost daring Reggie to repeat himself, not one to back away from a challenge Reggie picked it up. "I know you must be getting up there in age _Old Man_ so I will say it again. At. Least. Our. Names. Don't. Sound. Like. Stripper. Names. Did you catch that this time if not maybe clean the jizz out your ears?" He said as he summoned a small amount of his power.

The clash of energies ended when Mr. D turned away with an uninterested look on his face. "Whatever go away before I turn you into a donkey to match your outside with your inner ass." He said as Jessie and Jack dragged a kicking and ranting Reggie away before blood was drawn. As they were dragging him away the three noticed the kid from yesterday being dragged towards the bathrooms by a brutish looking kids. Once they made it to the bathrooms they were surprised with a geyser of toilet water rushing towards them. Thinking fast Reggie grabbed Jessie and jumped as high as he could. Once they landed (on with an atomic blush) they saw the kid, the blond girl from earlier, and the group of brutish children coming out of the ruined bathroom. They couldn't make out what they were saying but soon the brutish kids left probably to dry off as the boy (who was still dry) and girl left after a quick talk. "Well things just got interesting." Reggie said as he let go of Jessie (who looked dejected at the release). They then heard the sounds of a goat baying in distress, they turned and looked upon the funniest thing ever. Their best friend Jack cocooned in a tree by a large wad of toilet tissue, "Oh save the girl but not me. What happened to bros before gals?!" he shouted before baying again making him friends chuckle.

 **END**

 **authors note: I must apologize for my late update and rewrite of my Merciful Spring story. I in the past few months have been fighting off my depression that I've been struggling for years with and it seemed to be a losing battle as one after another people I care about died. It started with my cat passing away whilst I was at work and came home to my parents telling me of her passing, Then a domesticated rabbit that an old neighbor of mine left outside to die in the freezing weather. I nursed it back to health and grew quite found of it. However, one morning I woke up to go feed him before going to work only to find him dead. I felt like it was all my fault that it was divine punishment for caring about another living being. After a few weeks of friends helping me through it I though everything would be okay and I started writing again. I was half way through a chapter I was writing when I got a call from one of my best friends from high-school. He told me another one of my friends had committed suicide on his way to work. At first I thought it was a really terrible joke and got angry. Only when he showed me his Obituary and his funeral date did I believe him. Once again I broke down and started to blame myself asking 'what could I have done to prevent this' or 'what kind of friend am I to let this happen.' This went on for months and even now I still feel terrible. I feel better but it's hard, I don't sleep due to feeling like it my fault. What little sleep I do get is nothing but nightmares of my inner turmoil. I've tried immersing myself in my job and its sort of helped me cope enough to rewrite this story as I reread it in my spare time and saw lots of holes I needed to fix and watching anime for better ideas. I hope you like it if not well don't read it. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**06/12/2009**

"*Cough**cough* argh." groaned a downed Regis as he slowly turned over in an attempt to upright himself, whilst the sounds of combat echoed around him. He grips his sword and charges back into the chaos.

 **Flashback 12 hours ago**

It was Friday morning and the camp was alive with sound. The soft chorus of the satyrs on their pan pipes willing the vegetation to grow to the whistle of arrows flying towards their imaginary targets hearts. Through the campers were training to become greater than they already were, continued to improve at a steady and safe rate one such camper was a little more...

KABOOM~

Destructive. Regis Argentum was hard at work training in a new weighted suit that came close to 250 kg or 551 lbs on his arms legs and torso, while wearing this he ran the perimeter of the lake and swam it. Now he was practicing his dodging and countering skills against some of the Hephaestus cabins more dangerous creations. Currently he was fighting a newly re-calibrated Colchis Bull, a miniature (however still pretty large) of the colossus of roads and a prototype dragon called Festus. Since they had started he had gone a broken three swords and four ribs with mild burns on his arm and leg, whilst the bull's head was caved in slightly and some slash exposed wires. The Colossus had a missing hand and ripped chest, the only one not damaged was Festus as he ran out of power within the first half hour.

Seeing that the two automatons were at their utmost limit and starting to fail, Regis gained a fierce look in his eyes before charging. Summoning up the last of his remaining energy he prepared to slash apart the two monstrous mechanized menaces. Seeing their shared target charging towards them, the bull in the Colossus attacked as the bull charged in the attempt gourd the charging demi-human. As the bull headed the attack the colossus used its last functioning arm to throw a punch at him, this had an unfortunate effect of separating the upper body from the lower half of the colossus. With the addition of his upper body weight thrown into the punch, it caused the titanic machine fall upon the bull's and Regis' last attack. This ended with a loud crash that buried Regis in a pile of celestial bronze.

This is the scene that Regis's best friend Jack found him in. This caused Jack to sigh at the fact he would not only dig out his friend, in addition he would have to take his friend to the medical tent for treatment and inform the Hephaestus cabin of the destroyed automatons. He was not looking forward to any of that *sigh* he decided to get to work on digging up one half-dead moron.

 **Medical Treatment Tent**

The sound of the opening in tent curtain flaping signaling the arrival of more patients in need of medical care. "Welcome what... Seems... to be..." said the last of the trio of friends Jessie whom yesterday had learned that she is a daughter of Apollo god of the Sun and healing. Since this dicovery she had been learning healing hims and how to fire arrows with her half siblings. However, more oftenthan not she has been only taking care of one camper... Regis.

Do to this her siblings had started making the joke that she was his personal physician this got a few snickers and a lot of blushing from Jessie, whom vehemently denied that accusation. However, she did disclose to a few of her half siblings sisters of her not so secret crush on Regis. Seeing that Regis had worked himself into an unconscious state for the fourth time this week. With a sigh she directed Jack towards an empty bed to which he dropped off Regis like a bag of potato's.

Do to this even in an unconscious state Regis released a grunt of discomfort as his body hit the medical cot. Jack than gave a two finger salute before leaving to tell Charles Beckendorf the head counselor of cabin nine home of the children of Hephaestus the craftsmen god of the forge, of the destruction of his cabins creations. As Jessie preceded to care for Regis by singing a him of healing by praying to her father Apollo. When she was done she looked at Regis' slumbering face and felt the erg to claim his lips for herself. as she slowly approached her prize ever-so carefully she didn't hear the flap of the med tent open. As she was a hairs breath from her crushes lips ready to claim her prize "What are you doing?" asked a voice that stopped and shocked Jessie making her jolt upright. She turned to see that it was her rival Yui Kotegawa daughter of Aphrodite you see while Jessie's measurements were 32-20-35 which is quit normal for fourteen year old girls.

Yui's were an astounding 88-59-87 not surprising seeing as she is a daughter of Aphrodite however, since the arrival of Regis and company she has shown interest in the mysterious young man. To much if you asked Jessie, the strangest thing about Yui however wasn't her measurements it was.

"What is with all the rac…" *squish* "kit" said Regis raising only to collide with Yui's bust which faster than anyone could she her face inflamed and let loose a thunderous bitch slap that send Regis from his cot all the way out the tent and into the tree line. "PERVERT!" was Yui's response as she fiercely approached Regis *who's head was lodged into a tree* ripping his still slightly bleeding head from the tree. Upon seeing the crimson liquid leaking from his damaged cranium she immediately switched from anger to worry for his wellbeing. She started cradling his head just below her bustline on her lap, whilst she wiped away any blood with her personal handkerchief. All the while she hummed at her appointed task Jessie whom saw this became enraged with jealousy and approached the two.

She stormed up to the duo her footfalls thundering behind her as she ripped Regis from Yui's arms into her own. Seeing this as an insult Yui grabbed Regis' right arm and pulled him back into her unconsciously placing his hand between he bosom. Seeing her rival's challenge Jessie quickly appropriated his left arm once again his hand fell between her bosom as well. Thus began the titanic clash of rivals with a storm of heated glares armed and aimed to kill. Regaining consciousness Regis felt his arms restrained so he gave his hand a test grip to ascertain his predicament. However, *squish* *squish* "soft?" was all he got out before.

" **KYAAA!"**

Followed by two simultaneous pulls on his arms ripping them from his sockets and two heavy simultaneous hits the head launching him into a sort orbit before he made his decent into the middle of the archery training section of the camp. Thus leaving his body looking like a broken and sad hedgehog. This is what the two females came upon when they saw his decent. Turning his head slowly as to not agitate his broken body "What did I do?" he asked as he passed out from his injuries. The two girls were taken back at this before giggling at how cute he was even in pain, only to settle on glaring at each other then helping him up and taking care of his wounds.

 **later at lunch**

Regis now mostly healed up was sitting at the Hermes table, as he had not been claimed yet by his godly parent eating his food. Which consisted of roast beef, mild chedder, grapes, and a small green salad. Washing down some roast beef with a small gulp of mountain dew code red, and casting a glance at Jessie and Yui both of which smiled at him and glared at each other. Sighing for the umpteenth time he returned his focus to his food only to have it taken away by Chiron.

"Campers a small announcement first whomever it was who raided the camp supply shed please return the supplies before the days end. Secondly as today is Friday tonight is capture the flag day." this gained some cheers from most campers "And the captains are Athena and Ares cabins. I expect a team list from both cabins within one hour of game time. Everyone dismissed." he finished before he trotted off to finish whatever business he had before the game tonight.

After cleaning up his area Regis decided to go for a small walk through the camp to ad in digestion and to clear his mind. On his walk he spotted a nearby payphone and decided to call his sister and godfather.

 _Ring-Ring...Ring-Ring...Ring-Ri  
_ _"Hello?" answered his sister Olivia.  
_ "Hey sis how are you?"  
 _"Reggie how is camp and I'm doing good."  
_ *chuckles* "Camp's good a little weird but fun. Anything new on your end?"  
 _"Yeah I got invited to go hang out with a friends family on a vacation to gravity falls Oregon. Can I go please?"  
_ "Sure you can ,however keep me informed on what's happening okay."  
 _"Yes yes yes. I will thanks Reggie. I gotta go pack. Love you"_ *click*  
*chuckles and hangs up the phone* "yeah love ya too sis."

The rest of the day was a blur to Regis all leading up to the camp capture the flag game. He was apparently on the Athena team with the rest of the Hermes and Apollo cabins. They were up against the Ares team which consisted of Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins. Do to the lead cabins being Athena and Ares they called the shots on team placements as such Regis was selected for a frontal assault on the frontlines. What the Athena team wasn't aware of was that the Hephaestus cabin had repaired their Colchis bull along with repairing and improving Festus the dragon. They also made use of some defective robots that... well.

 **KABOOM!**

They... Short circuit yeah short circuit and release a minimal blast that if caught in will land you in the hospital for at least two weeks. If your a normal human if your a demigod it would take three days with ambrosia and nectar with plenty of rest. However, boom "that makes five!" if your Regis than apparently you could tank five and continue fighting with minimal damage.

"Guys we need to take him down before we can advance. Send in all the remaining defects and let them explode all at once." said second in charge of the Ares cabin Sherman Yang. Once the command was given Jake mason second in charge of the Hephaestus cabin sent out a signal to the remaining 12 defective robots to attack Regis head on.

Seeing this advance on his person Regis had only one thought "Shit!"  
 **BOOOOOOOOOOM  
**

 **Flashback end**

As this was all going on another battle was happening this battle of a war of love. Jessie stared down on her opponent Yui who was decked out in full armor, their weapons of choice being rapier (Yui) and a pair of daggers (Jessie) as the two sized up each other. Then without warning the two charged each other with the intent of extreme harm. As their blades clashed they spat venomous words of hate towards the other.

"Big breasted bimbo!"  
"Invisi-Chest !"  
"Cow!"  
"Carpenters Wet Dream!"

From the side lines three others from the Aphrodite cabin watched with popcorn and drinks as the two clashed insult after insult and blade with blade. This continued on until "Shit!" they heard the man they cared for shout before a loud boom sounded along with the wind picking up resonating with a sonic boom that lifted trees and small chunks of earth that knocked down some campers. The dust cloud created started to fade revealing a half naked Regis who ripped of the remains of his charred shirt revealing his chiseled features to the two girls. This made them both blush and pass out from their blood pressure rising both with lewd smiles plastered on their faces.

Before Regis could take out more opponents the sound of the end game horn came from the river to which he looked to see a slight shimmering symbol hovering above Percy's head before he passed out from exhaustion. What he didn't notice was his power increase as the air filled with black feathers.

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3

**June 20,2009 10:09 A.M.**

It has been a week from the time of the capture the flag game at camp, since then a few things had happen. The first being that Perseus 'Percy' Jackson was revealed to be the son of the world shaker god of the seas Poseidon. The second was that he, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase have gone on a quest to find the lost item of Olympus. The third was that said item was revealed as the 'First' Bolt of Zeus made by the ancestral Cyclops during the first titanectomy to the camp, by a secret informant. The last being that since the capture the flag game Regis has had a slight irritation in his back radiating from his midsagittal scapular (upper-middle section back) whenever he tries to increase his strength.

That wasn't the only strange thing that has happened to Regis as of recent, lately he has started to notice that he is more energetic during his workouts and along with stronger physically. This however is tempered with a physical exhaustion as days pass almost like a fever his body grew weaker as he used more of his new strength. He had just finished a lite workout of jogging and swimming the lake with his weighted clothes on along with a few large rocks chained on him for extra weight, as he is chased by some of the cabin 9 inventions designed to fire small bolts of magic energy at the recipient. Now as he headed to the showers to cleanse himself he felt a sharp pain in his back as his head slightly spun causing him to grab it only for it to fade and him to continue on his way, unaware as he leaves a feather black as night falls to the ground where he once stood.

When Regis returned to the Hermes cabin he noticed a package for him from his godfather. It contained a new iPhone 3gs cell phone which had a few pictures of his family on it one of his father holding him as a baby, another of him as a toddler in his dads lap with Samantha whom was well within her third trimester of pregnancy with the three smiling at the camera, the next of him holding his baby sister in his arms as he smiles down at her giggling face while Samantha has him in her lap and his dad ensnares then all in a hug from behind, one of him and his sister with begrudging smiles on their faces as Vali and Rose both hug them. The final one was a recent one of his sister smiling at the camera. There was also a text on it from his sister who added her number and a few others on it wishing him fun at camp. Finally the last thing in the case was a stack of... Ahem Adult magazines, to which he through in the trash as far from the cabin as possible.

They were later found by the Strolls and they became known as the biggest perverts at camp. That didn't deter them (or any of the other lowlife male campers) from perusing there pages

 **June 23, 2009 7:30 P.M.**

The Camp is a buzz with excitement as the trio of Percy, Grover and Annabeth have returned victoriously from their quest to find and return the first bolt. To which there was a great feast and merriment to be had, however as this was going on Regis' affliction flared up causing him to retire early to his sleep space. As he left he missed the sad/worry looks from Yui and Jessie whom have started to notice his decline in health more and more. This started to worry them as he is one of those guys that would not ask for help until it became something he could not handle. Soon the girls locked eyes glaring at each other then looking away.

 **Aug 26, 2009 5:00 P.M.**

Frantic flight of clothes is seen in the Hermes cabin as Regis packs his belongings to leave as soon as he can. His last call from his sister left him in a tizzy.

 _Flashback 4:30P.M._

 _Ring...Ring...Rin_  
"Hey sis."  
 _"Hello...Reggie!"_  
"What's wrong?!"  
 _"O-oh nothing... it's just been a long time since you called is all. *nervous chuckle*"  
_ "Didn't just call you yesterday?"  
 _"Oh was it that long ago? Oh look how time flew it's bed time!"  
_ "It's only four thirty-fi _"Well got to go bye!"_

 _Present time_

As soon as he returned to the cabin he slammed the door open and started packing. his plan step one:get his shit, Step two: get a flight home, Step three: catch a ride, Step Four: figure out what's happened, Step five: SHIT'S GONNA GO DOWN! As he finished up his packing he grabbed his stuff and opened the door to find Jack, Jessie and surprising Yui all had their bags packed as well. Seeing his confused and shocked face Jack explained "Hey you didn't think we would let you leave without some back-up, did you?" he said smugly as Regis looked more shocked while looking at each of the girls who nodded to him. Smiling sincerely Regis thanked them getting the two girls to blush and a thumbs up from Jack. "But Yui won't your dad be mad about you not asking first?" Regis asked only to be met with a down trotted expression from the one in question.

"My dad abandon me during my first year here that was almost four years ago. It's why I get so angry at people who shirk their responsibilities or are indecent about things." she said with small pin prickle tears in her eyes which was met with a warm hug from Regis who also rubbed her back soothingly "I'm sorry" he whispered. This made her heart ache when he let her go, and totally missing the glare from Jessie he told them where they were going. With their destination in mind they set off not knowing what they were going to find.

 **12 Hours Later**

Regis and company had just arrived at the a the town boarder only to see a miasmic barrier encompassing the town. Seeing this Regis pulled over getting out of the car he barrowed from his godfather. His companions also got out of the car and looked at the barrier in slight fear, taking a breath to calm and collect himself Regis approached the bubble of darkness. Only to be grabbed by Jack "Wait where are you going, you don't know what's in there?!" he yelled in hesitation and fear. Regis looked back at his companions and spoke with determination "Look I thank you guys for coming... But from here on out I'll be continuing on alone." he said barely audible this got him a punch in the face by Jack who was rightfully pissed. "How DARE you. Think that we would abandon you to a suicide mission. Do you think so little of us... Our Friendship that we would just walk away... DO YOU?!" Jack started to speak softly and gradually got louder and closer to Regis before he was holding him up by his collar and in his face, Rage upon his face. A calm rage appeared on Regis face as he grabbed Jacks hand removing it and picking himself up.

"No, but I will not ask you guys to head into battle for me and my family... I lost one family, I don't think I could lose another." He said looking down and away from his friends, he then felt a hand on his shoulder looking up he saw Jack with a determined smile "You won't" Jack said with determination in his voice. Regis looked around seeing the same on the girls faces as they summoned their weapons, from their determined faces he smiled and turned so they wouldn't see the tears of joy threatening to leave his eyes before fiercely looking forward "Let's go!" was all he said as the each walked through the barrier.

Once through the first thing that they saw was that the town was in shambles as a haunting sky hung above their heads. Looking around they saw a blaze consuming the forest as crimson water flowed from a waterfall upwards, this caused Jack to run to the nearest non blazing bush and empty his stomach. "Wh-What who would do this. It's like nature is crying out in madness." he said hyperventilating before Jessie picked him up and snapping him out of it. Looking around he saw some kind of explosion in the distance he looked to his friends who all looked back with a nod they all then took off to were the explosion took place.

 **Gravity Falls Town center**

As the pines team freed the rest of the towns folk the others stayed behind to fight in a mech of their own design the evil that plagued their town, the dream demon of the second dimension Bill Cypher and his so called Hench maniacs. So far they were doing good until Bill discovered their Achilles heal in their mech's legs as the magical barrier that prevented Bill from touching the shack (the body) didn't cover them. "Hey Achilles good job with the HEALS!" he said as he toppled and tossed the mech removing it's one leg in the process. Once it was done rolling around he repeatedly beat it with his new club until satisfied and returned to his nightmare palace only to surprise his intruders and their friends who stayed be hind in the only thing that could be him. "Didn't you Brainiacs know that the Zodiac only works if your _all_ holding hands. And what's better you brought every threat to my power in one easy to destroy **_Circle_**!" he said as he flung fire from his arms destroying the Zodiac circle causing the townsfolk and Zodiac participants to back away from it. "Ah MY HAIR!" Pacifica Northwest yelled along with Robbie Valentino also yells as they try to extinguish the flames.

"You guys wanna see what happens when you guys can't get along." Bill says as he ensnares Stanley and Stanford Pines in enteral arm binds. This riled up the remaining townsfolk who protested their courage to the demon. " Oh you should be" he said as he raises his to snap his problem away only to stop when one of the intruders speaks up. "If my brother was here you wouldn't stand a chance" this came from Olivia Argentum " **O** h and pray tell. **What would a little shit human do HUH**!" he said as his voice expelled more and more of his daemonic powers. This caused her to step back in fright of Bill thus giving him an idea. "Well if your big bad brother is so strong I guess he can save you from being eaten." he said as all the other townsfolk also get ensnared like the elder pines twins. Bill then magically lifts up Olivia, then bill in a ghastly display opened his magically appearing mouth filled to the brim with gnarly and revolting stained teeth and forked tongue.

" **Where's your brother NOW!** " he said in his demonic voice as he evilly chuckled as she in her terrified state had one thought 'Reggie... Reggie' as she was close enough to feel deaths infernal heat she screamed "Help Me Big Brother!".

It happened so fast as though the light switch is first flipped summoning the light to banish the darkness and cradle creation. Bill who was about to devour the young girl was sent flying towards the earth landing in a crater twice as big as his full size. Then she saw it an arm cradling her in warmth but a comforting one this time, as a wall of flesh more durable than titanium shielded her from the darkness as a hammer like appendage sliced away the darkness. "Olivia... I'm sorry it took me so long." came the voice of the hero she summoned in her darkest moment.

Regis Ignis Argentum has arrived on the battle field.

"Reggie... Reggie I-I'm"  
"Don't worry about it. I'll end this madness, then we can go home." he said smiling  
"ok"

He then places her down softly "Yui...Jessie watch over her and the others." he then jumped down to face the son of a bitch.

 **Town Square**

"Wha-What was that?" Bill inquired aloud only to be met with a dull thud and a cloud of smoke. From the cloud of debris a humanoid form shown through, out of the debris stood Regis with blank face but his eyes betrayed him. His eye spoke not murder no death was to good for this creature they only spoke of agony pure unadulterated agony that would place the fear of God in God himself(or herself). Up righting himself Bill glared at Regis "Who do you thi" "Be Silent" Regis interrupted as he flare his power causing Bill to fall to the earth once more this time on his face. "How dare you act like your above me. You're nothing more than an annoying Nat flying around my ear or a toddler throwing a tantrum demanding attention. Well insect you got my attention let me introduce myself." He said as he disappeared from Bills view, the next second Bills mind exploded with agony as he felt his arm get broken and then removed from him and returned to his body via his eye. "My name is Regis. But shit like you may only call me Boot." Regis said as he then booted Bill through a house.

Bills first instinct was to cry out in agony and try to remove the appendage from his eye socket, however this left him open as Regis drop kicked the arm further in as he then ripped the other appendage from his body and knocked him around with said appendage. When finished he spear trough the appendage into Bills stomach attaching him to a house by force. In a burst of speed he appeared in front of the daemon ripping upwards lifting the triangle through the house "Ima plant me a dumbass tree!" he said as he smashed Bill into a very deep crevasse.

" **AAAAAAAH WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!** "  
Regis starts focusing his energy into his hands those even in Bills Nightmare palace even heard his gather energy  
" **What's that sound? Hold on~. Now I see a light.** "  
"WALK TOWARDS IT!" Regis said as he fires the condensed energy down the hold towards Bill  
" **Oh what the HELLLL** *gurgle*"

 **On Olympus at same time as battle start**

The Olympic counsel had gathered to figure out what to do about Bill and they had decided to send some minor gods to deal with the daemon. "All those in favor of sending Heracles to destroy the monster." Zeus called to vote showing all hands with the exception of Artemis, Ares, Dionysus and Hera go up as Artemis and Ares wanted to fight the beast. Hera because she didn't like Heracles and didn't trust him with something as important as this and Dionysus because he wasn't there. "Vote carries Hermes send word to Herac.." However Zeus was interrupted in his counsel as the chamber doors burst open, as a messenger spirit burst through in a rush. "How dare you interrupt the Olympic couns" "My lord someone is doing battle with the Daemon Bill!" the messenger shouts in defense. This caused Zeus to give his son Hephaestus who waves his hand as some of his hidden drones in the area to activate. The camera's reveal the image of Bill Cypher lying in a crater as a young adolescent steps up to him. What proceeds is a brutal domination of the daemon by one _child_.

"Who is this child?" Zeus inquires of the messenger who had finally recovered his breath. "His name is Regis Ignis Argentum he is and unclaimed first year of camp Half-Blood. This shocked most of the counsel as it was unheard of a demigod frankly an unclaimed one having this must strength. Hermes though felt he had met this boy somewhere but could remember where, however the name Argentum sounded oddly familiar. Thus as the other deities focused their attention upon the fight he pulls out his delivery log tablet cross-referencing the name Argentum, unfortunately due to how backed up his log was it was a slow process.

"WHAT! That's impossible a mortal can't have that much power even if he was a child of the big three!" Zeus screamed in outrage to the declaration from the messenger scaring them into apologizing to the lord of the sky. "I-I-I'm sorry my Lord but it is true he is an unclaimed child of camp half-blood" the messenger said before Zeus dismissed the poor sod with a slightly off electrical discharge making him run away in fear.

"Oh hush up husband. let us observe the young one in battle then decide a course of _appropriate_ action." Said the voice of reason known as Hera queen of the Olympians. This made Zeus grumble as he sat back in his throne and returning his attention to the vision display upon the hearth flame. The other deities also returned their gazes to the fight to see how it would turn out, all with the exception of Hermes who begrudgingly gave half his attention to his log and the battle.

 **Gravity falls**

The citizens of Gravity falls all stood in shock as they watched this young man literally rip apart and annihilate the monster that has tormented them during the last few months. As they were to begin cheering that's when they heard the demented chuckle of their tormentor. " **Heheheheheheheh Ahahahahahaha!** " A few feet from the deep hole came the daemon of nightmares Bill and he looked to be none the worst for ware. As he spun his cane and gazed at Regis with absolute madness and rage in his singular eye. "Well kid that sure was a fun little play fight there. But~... **DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD REALLY DEFEAT ME**!" Cypher said as he channeled more of his power into his form distorting the atmosphere within the confines of the town barrier. "I know." Regis started as he stared back at Bill "I knew it wouldn't be that easy." he said with a small fake smile before he decked Bill in his singular eye launching him backward towards the center of town, into the crater there.

"That's good though as I plan to make you suffer." Regis who was atop the rim of the crater with a orb of energy about to launch it at Bill... Then he felt it.  
 _Pain._  
Excruciating pain shot throughout his body as though his body was filled with a mix of battery acid and molten lava super charged by 300 million volt of electricity. His body working overtime to process and mend the affliction hunched over as every nerve screamed in agony. Once he fell to his knees he coughed up a large glob of spittle and blood. _'N-not now'_ he thought as he tried and failed to ignore his current condition. Bill noticed this and acted accordantly. Increasing his arm to the size of a small comet swung down to crush Regis, only for his target to see this and launch himself away from the area as fast has his body would let him. This caused his condition to flare to an extreme level.

If that wasn't enough once Regis raised himself up he was greeted with a bone shattering punch curtesy of the giant gremlin 8 ball. This was followed by a large gout of flames from Pyronica and a body slam by Xanthar. The rest of the Hench maniacs stood by and watched with glee at his pain, however they noticed that Regis had yet released a howl of pain. Keyhole then decided to attack some of the towns folk starting with Gretchen and Cady Mabel's summer friends. As he was upon them a sonic boom sounded as he jettisoned into his colleagues knocking them over. When once again upright they discovered the reason for their situation. Regis had stopped him with a solid punch from his slightly burned arm. His appearance shown that his shirt was burnt and ripped from his left shoulder to his stomach area, his pants more like shorts in tatters. This however, was not the worst as his left arm was burnt black with deep gashes running along its length, his forehead was bleeding above his right eye and his left lung was punctured by a broke rib.

"I *gasp* won't let *wheeze* you." he said with determination as he held his stance on his strained legs, he knew he couldn't keep this up for long. _'But!'_ he thought as he ripped of the last shred of cloth covering his torso off tossing it away and gripped his left hand causing his arm to feel the damaged nerve ending in it. He then summoned all the strength he could and dropped into a stance for the next round.

Growling at this arrogant human the Daemons transformed into their giant forms and charged him. As they rapidly approached Regis focused his energy into his legs and shot off faster than a high-caliber sniper bullet. Once in range he channeled the energy into his arms "You think just because you got bigger you gained an advantage. All you did." He started as he pierced through Keyhole's chest and shattered Teeth's jaw. "WAS GIVE ME AN EASIER TARGET!" He shouted before charging and releasing a large blast of condensed energy into the center of the group throwing them all away from each other.

He then proceeded to tear into each and everyone of them breaking bones, shredding limbs, bruising organs the list went on until Bill had enough and engulfed Regis in a psychic energy field. He then set into motion a chain of pain for Regis as he through him around like a rag doll and finished by throwing him in front of the towns circle in the center of town. Bill charged up a orb of chaos and destruction to destroy Regis once and for all. "BILL WAIT!" a male voice proclaimed, this voice belonged to Stanford Pines the smartest of the elder pines twins. Gaining Bills attention he proceeded "I'll tell you how to lower the barrier. Just stop. He's had enough." he said as he hung his head in shame as it was all his fault that things lead to this.

"Well geez Sixer that is awfully nice of you." Bill said as his attack looked to be losing power "But~." The attack grew bigger " **I CAN GET IT AFTER I KILL THIS FUCKING LITTLE SHIT OF A** PEST!" he said as he launched the attack towards Regis, who was too broken and defeated to defend himself. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he watched the implement of his death come closer and closer. He looked towards his sister and friends location sadly knowing he had failed to protect them. ' _I-I'm sorry_ ' was the only thought he had as he felt the familiar sting of the dark energy on his skin.

 **BOOM!**

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4

As the explosion peaked and the dust began to settle, Olivia along with Yui and Jessie as the soul retching rain poured from their eyes and their wales of pain being sucked into the soundless void. They along with those brave enough to stand against the dream demon Cypher all wept for the loss of the youth that fought to protect them from the daemonic hoard. Wendy and Mabel went over and embraced the three girls in an attempt to comfort them from the reality of the situation. As the eldest Pine twins shuttered in anguish and rage as Ford looked away with bitter tears prickling his eyes and Lee smashed his fist into a statue of Bill shattering it. It meant nothing in the end as he and the others knew that bill would not fall as easily.

"Hahahahaha...* _sigh_ * that felt amazing. Well now that annoyance is taken care of I believe you and I have some business to take care of sixer." Bill stated as he flew towards the pyrimidian. As he was about to enter and finally break free of his slight imprisonment he and everyone heard the sounds of woodwind in the air. (Look up trial of the Angels Chinese flute music) The sound was coming from were the blast imploded, when the dust settled a emerald barrier of what seemed to be moss and nature energy swaddled and was healing Regis. That wasn't all a small figure was there in front of the barrier, this figure was Jack playing on his pan pipes seemingly in a the song went on the town and its people felt a calming healing feeling. In the dying sound of the song the barrier glowed with an intense light that blanketed the entire town in a warmth that brought hope to everyone.

 **Within Regis mind/soulscape**

Regis awoke to see himself laying in a field of grass at the base of a hill. The sky was betwixt twilight and dawn, however he could make out that the light in the sky was fading fast it was like the sky refused to relinquish it to the darkness as something was calling it and reigniting it. As his eyes looked for any signs of life he noticed at the plateau of the hill he notice a flicker of light. As soon as he noticed it he began his crumb of the hill, reaching his destination he examined a small fire surrounded by two stone benches and one was occupied already by a cloaked figure. The figure to his knowledge had yet to acknowledge his presence as he continued to observe his surroundings he notice the evening air biting at his exposed body. To conserve his body heat and stay conscious he cradled his body and tried to wait out the cold, however the chill prosiest gaining strength as his seemed to fade. That is when the figure acknowledged Regis for the first time. "Plenty of room by the fire son. Come and warm yourself before you catch your death." the figures masculine voice permeated though the chill as they waved towards the empty bench. Regis desperate to gain some warmth from the cold approached the bench and seated himself, as the fires heat chased away the cold. Releasing a content sigh from the warmth he soon saw a mug of hot liquid thrust towards him by the figure as they held their own mug, excepting the warm drink he took a swig discovering that the liquid was hot chocolate. A pregnant silence permeated between the two. "I'm sure you have many questions. Take you time you have plenty." the cloaked figure said as they settled in for another silence.

Regis nervously swallowed his nerves and hot chocolate before gaining enough courage to ask one of his biggest concerns. "So where are we?" he asked readying himself for the answer. The figure's hood moved showing that their attention was on him now, however do to the darkness of the hood Regis couldn't make out a face. "Where we are is a little difficult to explain, however I will try to explain as best as I am able." they said as they collected their thoughts on how to explain the current situation. "We are at what you would call a precipice of life and death." They said shocking Regis but before he could ask panic questions they spoke again. "That does not mean that you are dead _yet,_ however you did take an astronomical amount of damage in your fight with the daemon Bill Cypher." he said with a slight mirth of pride missed by Regis who clenched his fist tightly almost enough to draw blood. "Why would you fight against something that clearly surpasses you in every way. Do you have a death wish or is this for glory like all the other heroes of the past?" they said trying to goad Regis. Regis arose in a fit of rage and grabbed the collar of the figure "How dare _you_ judge _me_! _Y_ _ou_ don't know me or what I'm about! Yet _you_ feel you can talk down to me as if I'm your son whom your trying to discipline! Well don't I had a father a good one, I don't need another" he said as he roughly let go of the offensive collar and turned away as tear prickled his eyes. Once Regis was seated the figure spoke once more. "Had?" Regis couldn't bring himself to face the figure as tears streaked down his face as tried to steady his heart and crush his pain. "Yeah... I am a Demigod of the Greco/Roman pantheon. My father was my human parent. He was the best father there was, he would always make time for me and my little sister even when he was bone tired. One day my family and I went on a small trip through the Mt. Rainer National Park, when a psychopath came and killed both my father and step-mother. When he came upon me and my sister something inside me snapped and I butchered the bastard." Regis now was facing the figure with tears burning in rage trickled down with his face in a howling snarl of pain. "When he died I felt so good, but mad. I wanted him to suffer more, I wanted him to feel my pain. My Despair." he paused as he turned to look to the sky that seemed to darken like his mood before letting out a pitiful chuckle.

"If I saw my father now... I don't think I could face him as he is disappointed in me. I can't protect the things the **people** I need to, I'm such a disappointment... He probably disown me in shame." Regis now felt so cold as if there was no fire and it was a blizzard going on inside his soul. As he wallowed in his despair he didn't notice the figure move his hand to remove their hood. "Reggie... I could _never_ be disappointed in _you_." Regis looked up in shock as he faced the uncloaked form of his father (Milo Argentum) who was smiling at him with pride and love, as if the Sun came to chase away the cold. Regis felt his body fill with warmth as he looked on with the urge to grasp the apparition of his father who seen the look on his sons face opened his arms to greet him. Faster than a bullet he embraced his father as he howled out his pain and joy into his chest, refusing to let go as the fear of him disappearing again was something he could not face again.

After what felt like the passage of a few hours did Regis let go of his father but was sill on guard on the safe side if his father did suddenly disappear. His father just smiled at him as he was secretly looking his son over to see how much he had grown. Seconds passed till Milo spoke to his son, "Regis" he got his sons attention who looked up with a meek expression. "You grown into a fine young man all on your own haven't you. I can honestly say I'm proud of you." once Milo said that Regis looked away in embarrassment, "Thanks dad." Regis replied with as he soon started to remember the earlier conversation with his father. "So dad you said that this is not the afterlife but something else. What did you mean?" he asked his father whom had now a somber look to his face. "What I meant son is that right now your body is so damaged that it is shutting down. This is what you may call the crossroad of life and death." he said as Regis looked shocked but understood the situation. "However, there is a way back." Regis heard his father say as he faced him awaiting his response. "What is it?" Regis asked as he nervously gulped. Milo rather that answer the question stood up and beckoned his son towards him and proceeded towards the top of the hill. Once both were at the peak of the hill Regis witnessed something amazing. There was a chasm filled with darkness that ebbed towards a huge crystalline gilded cage. With in the cage was a massive Black and golden bird, he noticed some of the shadows going and harming the bird by jamming large spikes into his appendages causing the creature to screech in pain. It caused a burning rage to flare into Regis' soul as he could not stand the site, he soon felt a hand on his shoulder. "Do you see that bird in the cage?" he said as Regis nodded in affirmation "That is the fallen phoenix of the heavens. Dranzer." Milo said as Dranzer shot out extremely hot black flames towards the shades instantly incinerating them and their ashes from existence.

After the shades were destroyed the bird picked out the spikes from its body as the wounds healed instantaneously then went to a meditative sleep. Regis noticed that more shades started to form out of the blackness and slowly approach Dranzers cage once more. "He can get you out of here and maybe more. All you have to do is free him from his imprisonment." Milo said as he watched the same scene happen before his eyes once more. "But why was he imprisoned in the first place?" asked Regis as Dranzer once more removed the spikes from himself. "Back before there was anything do you know what was there?" Milo asked his son who shook his head. "There was Darkness an empty hungry void that destroyed everything, and then there was its counterpart Light. Light brought forth creation and soon brought life, this angered the darkness as it destroyed all that it could. This went on for eons, until the light battled and banished the darkness. Soon Light created many beautiful things including the earth." Milo said as he paused for the information to sink in. "The Light is God of the bible isn't it." Regis concluded as he listened intently to the story.

"Yes. However the Darkness in the story happens to be his sister as they were brought into existence at the same exact moment. Once the Light finished creating everything and was resting on the seventh day that it when the Darkness reappeared."  
"But wait why was the Darkness angry?"  
"Because it was jealous, as it could only destroy not create and that the Light felt the need for more to acknowledge it."  
"That seems petty."  
"Quite. Now stop interrupting."  
"Sorry."

"Now as I was saying the Darkness returned and was now stronger due to the Lights misuse of its power. However, the Light had an ace up its sleeve the Arch-angels. They did battle with the Darkness with their creator until they defeated the Darkness and sealed it away. The reason I'm telling you this is because one angel was charged with the seal he was Gods favorite above all else. His name was Heylel he was the Arch- angel of the dawn and bringer of the light of the sun to the world. Beside him was his companion Dranzer, however the seal started to change the loving Heylel towards a distrusting and spiteful person. It was when humanity was grown enough that God trespassed the unseen line. He asked all angels to bow before and serve the newly made species as there betters. This infuriated Heylel and he rebuked the order and rebelled against his father. After his defeat he was stripped of his rank and banished to hell transforming him into Lucifer the prince of Darkness. The damage was done however as many angels fell from heaven from the clash and creating the three factions of the bible. Now Dranzer in this was killed however as god felt that he could save his son from his daemons was sealed away into a object called a sacred gear. However, before he could send it out the great war began and in the end many tragedies happened one was the disappearance of god and the deaths of the Lucifer and his generals Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. Now Dranzer is stuck in this purgatory as the forces of Darkness move to corrupt his powers and mind, if you can free him and bond with him you could fix all the mistakes of the past and change things for the better." Milo ended his story as he looked to a downtrodden Regis.

"What's wrong Regis?" he asked as Regis turned to him and asked the one question in his mind. "Why?" this got a confused look from Milo "Why do you believe in me so much? What if I fail? What if I can't free Dranzer? What if..." Regis was interrupted by a heavy hand on his head looking up he saw his father smile with love and pride answered. "Well it's a parents job to believe in their children, and I have more faith in my children than anything else." he said as Regis looked away so his father didn't see him cry. Soon though Milo started to fade away as a bright light encompassed him getting Regis' attention. "D dad? What's happening?" he said as his dad lets go of his head and smiles "I am moving on as i have finally at peace at seeing the man you will become." Milo said as he started to flout away. "Regis I have one last thing to tell you. Samantha is still alive as she was also a goddess of the Greco/Roman pantheon her name is Hestia. Also remember even when you fall I will be watching and helping you get back up." as he started to fade faster and faster Regis reached out "NO! Dad don't leave me again please." Regis begged his only response was a smile "I love you and I will be watching." with that Milo faded into the light.

Regis fell down to his knees and punched the ground but looked up with tearful determined eyes, standing up he wiped away his tears. "I promise dad i will make you proud. Starting with saving Dranzer, Olivia, Jessie, Yue, and Jack." with that Regis jumped down and rush towards the cage then everything faded into light.

 **Living World/Gravity Falls**

Once the light faded there stood Regis who looked stronger and calmer as he breathed in and out calmly. He then looked over to Jack who looked ready to fall over before catching him "Thanks... Jack." who promptly passed out from his over use of magic. As this was going on everyone had different feelings of the situation all the towns people were shocked and hopeful that their hero was okay and healed up. Yue, Jessie and Olivia were crying tears of joy at his return. However, the only one who voiced their thoughts was Bill " **HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO KILL YOU!** " he said as he charged up a huge blast of energy. He then condensed it into car sized blast and launched it towards them.

"REGIS" the three girls yelled as the attack approached him. However, Regis' form shimmered before he and the attack disappeared. Silence permeated as everyone and Bill looked at the pyrimidian. There by the entrance was Regis glowing in a transcendent aura as in one hand he held the attack and in the other Jack. Once he dismissed the attack he laid Jack on the floor, placing his hand on him as a small sliver of energy flowed into him healing and energizing him. He then turned to Bill looked at him and said " Incinerate the Darkness away. Balance Breaker Vermilion Over shine!"

 **End**


	5. Chapter 5

" Incinerate the Darkness away. Balance Breaker Vermilion Over shine!"

Immediately after Regis spoke the activation sequence his body released an immeasurable heat and light that the enveloped the entire town. This cause everyone including bill to shield their eyes from the radiance of Regis' power manifesting outwards. However, all the towns people felt all the ailments afflicting them fade away as the light bathed over them.

 **Olympus**

At the very same moment the entire council chamber was irradiated with the bright glow, this had each council member on the edge of their seats. However, the king of the Olympians was livid and lost in his paranoia as he griped his newly reacquired lightning bolt. 'How... How is it that this mortal demigod or not have this power! Will he be coming for my throne once he has finished with the demon!?' these and many other passed through the paranoid kings' mind he was not the only one having an existential crisis as Hermes had found the file in his delivery log he was looking for. Once he had read it he nearly dropped his tablet do the discovery he had made as the one who placed the delivery was unknown however the transaction was paid with celestial silver. Only one Olympian pays him in such a way. Even if they didn't do it personally this Olympian has a decent congregation at their disposal.

However, before he could approach his suspect he had to have infallible proof. So Hermes started to look back at any and all past transactions in which any payment made with celestial silver.

As Hermes back logged for any bizarre shipments paid via celestial silver the other gods focused on the now dying light upon the visual feed from Hephaestus' cameras.

 **Gravity falls: Pyramidium**

The light radiating from Regis was now dying down as everyone looked towards him to witness his form from said light. They were not disappointed. Regis was now in a skin tight vermilion purple bodysuit armor with a matching disappearing vermilion purple helmet that has ruby/black gauntlets and calf high gold/black grieves both with a talon like design to them. His waist was adorned with a waist cape the shade of the night sky at twilight fasten by a royal purple belt. The collar of the bodysuit was up and open showing off his pectoral muscles. On the abdominal region of his suit was a tribal depiction of a black/golden phoenix that glowed/shimmered crimson/cobalt/violet/silver and if you focused on it it felt that it was staring back as a loud screech echoed in your mind and soul. The last change was his complexion took a light brown shade, his eyes changed to more of a magenta color, and his turned a deep copper whilst becoming more wild.

All in all he looked bad-ass if the blushes on Jessie, Yui and a few other girls said anything about it. However, Bill observed his transformation and then broke out in a maniac smile and an equally hysterical laugh as he bent over holding his stomach? "Heeheeheehee so you put on a new outfit and think your a big shot!" he said as he wiped away a fake tear from his eye. He obviously forgotten that Regis evaporated his last attack with ease. As this was going on Regis spoke to everyone while many addressing his sister and friends. "Guys... Just stay where you are, I'll finish this then we can put this behind us." confidence radiating from his voice that reignited the flame of hope in everyone. He then strode towards the edge of the entrance of the pyramid his right hand clenched tightly into a fist, once his foot hit the ground he disappeared.

Bill had just finished his gloating laugh when he looked up only for his eye to pop out, his chest to his back disappeared in an explosive force caused by an offending appendage connected to Regis himself. Regis proceeded to pull his arm back out of Bills chest and spin kick him back and drop an ax kick on bills head. This caused the daemon to speed towards the ground and skid in a gory fashion as his right arm was ripped of after getting caught in a crevice and his left leg dismembered by a piece of broken windshield from a minivan he collided with during the fall. The silence was palatal as everyone even the Hench-maniacs to Bill himself, though the one most surprised/shocked than Regis himself.

 _'I did that?!_ he thought as Bills invasion force the Hench-maniacs went to check on their leader. Bill himself was busy regrowing his missing arm and leg, once his limbs finished regrowing he stood up and glared at Regis who was still taking in his new look, "WELL!" Bill shouted gaining the others attention. "What are you waiting for? KILL HIM!" Bill said sicking his acquaintances on the young man.

The Hench-maniacs smiled at this as they charged forward to kill the nuisance and get on with their day, time seemed to crawl as Pyronica, Xanthor, Keyhole and Eight-ball all went on the attack. As their attack were about to land Regis looked in at them the Hench-maniacs and everyone else couldn't comprehend what happened next. As Regis was about to get attacked he let out a sigh then all attacking Hench-maniacs were sent flying in different directions leaving deep gashes in the ground before stopping. Once the dust cleared everyone got a look at their mangled bodies. Pyronica missing her left arm as her legs bent in very grotesque angles, Xanthor had all his limbs however like Pyronica they were bent in grotesque fashion. They both were lucky as they were only knocked unconscious whilst Keyhole and Eight-ball both were lying dead from the hits as they took damage to their head.

Everyone looked at the scene well those mature enough to handle it as they chose to cover the younger generations eyes before they could see to much. Bill looked on with rage as his entire plan was ruined by one snot nose brat with a hero complex. Soon said hero complex shall lead to a death wish as he looked to his remaining men only to see their fear as they didn't want to follow the others example. Having none of that bill just grunted as he snapped his fingers causing all his men including the unconscious and dead one to explode into a bloody paste before configuring and melding into his body. The last drop entering his body Bill began to glow before he smiled and let lose a soul shattering scream of pain and exploded I a eruption of darkness that threaten to encompass the entire town if it weren't for Regis whom unconsciously was releasing a gleaming energy blocking the shadows from enveloping the townsfolk.

Soon an monstrous arm shot out of the dark grabbing Regis who looked uninterested before he herd a maniacal laugh from the abyss. " **HEEHEEHEE! WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY TRUE FORM. YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON IN OVER A CENTURY TO MAKE ME TAKE THIS** **FORM.** " Bill said as the darkness fades away to reveal his body. His once yellowish triangle body became more humanoid and covered in deep gnarly purple scales where his shoulders would be are two gnarly daemonic faces, his abdomen had ten normal human sized eyes all centered around one massive daemonic eye. At the base of his abdomen was a mass of gnarled teeth that seemed to growl and snarl at Regis. " **YOU SHOULD BE HONORED A MONGREL THAT I WOULD TAKE THIS FORM. AS A SPECIAL TREAT I'LL EVEN TELL YOU MY TRUE NAME. MY TRUE NAME IS THE DAEMON KING URIZEN.** " The now named Urizen stated as he then through Regis back into a collapsed building. Regis got up and spit out a small amount of blood and wiped away any residue around his mouth.

" **DO YOU SEE NOW MONGREL! YOUR PLIGHT IS NOTHING MORE THAN THE PITIFUL CRIES OF THOSE WITHOUT STRENGTH! DO NOT FRET HOWEVER. COME TO ME AND I SHALL ENLIGHTEN YOU AND THOSE THAT SIDE WITH YOU. REGIS!** " Urizen said as he opened his stance in mock embrace with a cruel smile accompanying it. Regis looked on towards his opponent once more before he chuckled and stood up. "I see. So you consider yourself strong because your willing to use those that follow you as nutrients for power. Hate to break it to you, but that's not strength that is cowardice. Unlike you my power comes from the trust my friends have in me. But if you think you can win this fight with petty theft." Regis made a come get it gesture "Come prove it."

" ***GROWL* INSOLENCE! YOU TALK TO MUCH I SHALL ERASE YOUR VERY EXISTENCE!** " Urizen then waved his hand in a swiping motion letting lose a barrage of energy beams at Regis. Regis just stood there as the barrage came within striking distance, the attack seemed to faze right through him and fade away. Next Urizen felt his head snap up from a heavy and hard blow to his chin followed up by another blow of equal strength to his solar plexus. This send him back a few feet as Regis seemed to just smirk at him. "Hmm three hard blows and all you have is a busted lip. I have to say I'm impressed... But don't you think that this is over, we're just getting started." Regis then dropped into a basic Krav maga stance.

Urizen with slight discomfort brought his head down to glare at the trash daring to lay their filthy and unworthy hands on his majestic form. Wiping the precious life fluid leaking and dripping down his lip and chin. Glancing at his clawed hand at the liquid staining it. He looks to the accused and laps up the fallen essence as his body heals the bruised orifice. He then chuckles before making a quick grabbing and clenching motion with his arm. A bright light shown underneath Regis before the area he stood and a approximately twenty feet surrounding it erupted in a fiery wave of destruction.

 **Pryamidian**

Everyone saw the explosion as they held on baited breath for the health of Regis after that attack only to sigh in relief of seeing him standing on a lone platform in a immeasurable crater that held a bubbling lava fall on all sides filling itself up. The only superficial damage to him was the slight and already healing bruising on his cheek. He then let lose a determined and excited smirk towards the would be king of daemons.

 **Olympus**

The Olympian gods and Goddesses of the council sat stupefied at the warm up these two combatant were doing. Regis was testing his strength and speed against the resilience and power of Urizen. This was madness to these millennial beings, how could a no name, no claim demigod fight against a fully grown and realized daemon. The lord of the skies gripped his boom boom stick in a vice like grip, as his paranoid mind ran through trillions of harrowing ideas of him being dethroned by this upstart half-breed. With each passing though his heart rate increased. Now the only thing going into his fear driven mind was how to dispose of him before he could challenge him for the throne.

The other gods and goddesses had other ranging thoughts as they watched the fight. They ranged from the armor that Regis currently employed and fighting him to how sexy he looked in the form fitting suit and what to eat for lunch... Not all seemed to care for the fight. However, two goddesses and one god held a a higher than normal fascination of the demigod in question. Artemis the goddess of the hunt, Chasity, and the moon looked upon the boys face and recognized the glace as it held similarities to hers when she met a challenging hunt. While she looked on trying to decipher the clues as to who this boy was, the other goddess of interest was Hestia, goddess of family, hearth and home. Hestia knew who Regis was by a single glance. She was at first shocked then she was felt a mixture of fear and pride. Fear for the monster her babies are currently fighting and pride for his and her daughters bravery to face said monster. She held back her emotions as best as she could but she couldn't contain the love that shimmered in her eye from the queen of the gods Hera who saw it at the last second. ' _interesting._ ' she thought as she resumed watching the battle. The Final God was Hermes who watched the fight and Artemis smirking as he was finished looking for his proof and ended up with a large sum that he definitely could catch her with. His smirk increased as he watched Artemis face light up with realization and sadness at understanding at the similar conclusion. Regis...

 **Gravity Falls**

The two clashed once more with Regis knocking Urizen back with a close ranged explosion blasting off a shoulder mouth. Urizen claws sinking into Regis' arm carving deep trenches along it. As the two separated for breathing room before glaring at each other and resuming the fight where Regis picked up a fallen light pole and proceeded to beat Urizen with. ' _Regis is my/Artemis' son_ '. both gods of Olympus thought as Regis snapped the pole in two grabbing both pieces and using the sharp jagged edges embedded them into Urizens central eye before jumping up and drop kicking them deeper into the eye. Regis then jumped back as he cradled his damaged arm as the last of his balance breaker energy faded leaving him in his shredded outfit on one knee.

" ***GRRR* N NOT... AGH AGAIN... I REFUSE TO LOSE... TO... A BEING... WE WEAKER THAN MYSELF!** " Urizen said as tried to rise back up only to feel his limbs and remaining strength fade away. The hole in the skies of Gravity falls absorbing the last of the chaotic energy before closing. Gravity Falls was back to normal or as normal as it could be there, Weirdmagedden was over. Regis seeing his opponent fading away looked on with satisfaction, pride, and strangely enough regret. Yes he beat the monster that attacked so many innocent lives and decimated countless others. Yes he protected his sister and restored the town to normal. But was it worth it? During the fight as he and the daemon clashed he felt excitement in the battle as adrenaline rushed through his veins and bones empowering him.

He also felt loneliness from the daemon as their attacks collided with each other. Loneliness from misunderstanding and fear for things out of his control such as his insane power. Truly Regis felt conflicted until he heard something from Urizens' fallen and fading body "My dear Maria and my baby girl Anastasia please forgive this foolish man. I only ever wanted to be with you once more." he said as he sees a blurry figure slowly walk into his remaining field of vision. The figure was Regis. "I see... Come to mock me have you... Well who could blame you... You won you beat me... The hero killed the mon... "I Forgive you." Regis interrupted Urizen who looked on in shock before raining in his emotions and looking away in scorn. "I don't need your pity."

"I know... That is why I'm not pitying you. You did what you did to see your family once more... I can understand that as i would do the same... So if your a monster then move over cause so am I." Regis finished with a sincere smile causing Urizen to also smile before he looks back with tears in his eyes. "You... You are a strange one... Simplifying with a monster who killed countless lives to bring back his loved ones." He smiles bigger before looking up at the clear sky. His body now only his head and half his torso "I guess... I can except this loss... And Regis." He started as the last of his body fades away "Thank you." The only thing left behind a cane. The Townspeople finally make it over to Regis only to see him asleep with the cane in his hand.


End file.
